


I was meant to be yours

by jiimiin



Series: Heathers x NDRV3 [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I hate myself, I should've written the angst instead of this crap, Its more like possessive in my opinion, M/M, Yandere Ouma, accidentally turned it into Heathers x NDRV3 crap, but I had no idea what to do, i guess, i wanted to write Saihara dying, its was supposed to be a songfic, so i did this instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiimiin/pseuds/jiimiin
Summary: "We the students of Hope's Peak High""Willdie""Our burnt bodies may finally get through to you""Your society churnsslaves and blanks""No thanks""Signed the Students of Hope's Peak High""GOODBYE"





	I was meant to be yours

**Author's Note:**

> I should've written more angst than this crappy fanfic  
> close to finishing, ye boi

**[All is forgiven baby! Come on, get dressed! You're my date to the pep rally tonight!]**

"Saihara-chan, no need to be scared! You're forgiven~", a voice enthusiastically exclaimed through the door, "Get dressed! You're my date to the pep rally tonight~". 

 

Shuuichi sucked in some air before shakily letting it out. He pressed his back against the locked door and slumped down, lightly hitting the back of his head on the way down. The dark haired male brought his knees close to his chest and hanged his head down. Why did _this_ have to happen? Didn't they talk it out? Didn't they make peace with each other? The answer was no. Ouma continued with his crazy antics, causing Shuuichi to get mad. One event lead to the other and now he landed himself in this predicament.

 

 

_"What are you doing here?", he hissed at the purple-haired male. The said male mocked a hurt expression, "Aw, isn't it wrong to not check on my beloved, Saihara-chan?~" "After everything that has happened, you still came here? I told you I needed a break from...us!" That made Ouma frown and look down. Using that moment wisely, he bolted past the other and ran upstairs. Shuuichi practically jumped in his room and slammed the door closed once he heard rushed footsteps behind him._

_"Aw, Saihara-chan", he whined, "Why lock me out?~"_

_" **Don't worry my beloved, I WILL get in soon!**_ "

 

**[You chucked me out like I was trash! For that you should be dead, but but but then it hit me like a flash! What if high school went away instead?]**

 

"Why is Saihara-chan being so mean?~", he made his voice sound dramatic, "I was practically _all over you_! I gave you my love and you turned it down! Naturally, I would've gotten _**rid**_ of you, but then I got this idea!" "W-What idea?", Shuuichi reluctantly responded. Whatever it was was definitely not a good idea.

****

****"I'm gonna get _RID ****_ **of Hope's Peak High!"******

********** **

********** **

"Y-You're lying", he choked out. He never should've went along with Ouma's plans from the beginning. Sure, killing Miu, Kaito, and Korekiyo had done him a favor but the guilt weighed down his shoulders and would continue to for most of his life. "Y-You're ju-just bluffing", he tried adding confidence in his tone, "Y-You don't have w-what's necessary!" 

"That's where _you're_ wrong, Saihara-chan", he heard him snicker through the door, "I have most of what I need!" 

**[Those assholes are the key, they're keeping you away from me. They made you blind, messed up your mind, but I can set you free!]**

"Those _**F I L T H Y** pigs are the main piece of my picture!", Ouma's voice was practically _dripping_ with venom, "I know they've been telling you to stay away from me!" He hears laughter coming from the purple-haired male. "That's the reason why your acting like this, isn't it? They made you lose sight! They _**messed**_ with your mind! But I know that I can help you! I can set you free!" Ouma's laughter turns more crazed, "They're trying to get rid of _us!_ " _

_"I can and **will** do **A N Y T H I N G to set you free, my love!~"**_

**[You left me and I fell apart. I punched the wall and cried. BAM!BAM!BAM! ]**

Ouma stopped laughing. The purple-haired male would take a few moments to breathe in some air before mostly regaining his composure."Did you think I hated you when you left?", he knew he wouldn't get a response, "I wasn't. I was just upset my beloved wanted to leave me. Those few days were like _T O R T U R E_. I cried and punched the wall at first before the _wondrous_ idea of blowing up our school popped up in my mind!~". Ouma slammed his fist against the door, startling the raven-haired male hiding behind it. Shuuichi slowly stood up and carefully walked away from the door. He looked around his room, trying to find a way to escape this temporarily. 

****[Then I found out you changed my mind and set loose all that truthful shit inside! And so I've built a bomb. Tonight, Our school is Vietnam! Let's guarantee they'll never see their senior prom!~]** **

"You wanna know what inspired my plan?", Ouma grinned. 

"Wha-What?" 

**"YOU"**

Shuuichi heard someone's foot shuffling against the carpet outside the door. 

"You said to be true and do what I'm feeling, so....I felt like building a Bomb to kill all the filthy pigs who have **c o r r u p t e d** you" 

"Ou-Ouma--" 

"No need to thank me, my beloved Saihara-chan! Our school will be like Vietnam!", His eyes lit up with twisted joy, "Once we're done, they'll just have to have their prom in _hell!_ "

**[I was meant to be yours. We were meant to be one. Don't gibe up on me now! FINISH WHAT WE BEGUN. I was meant to be yours.]**

"Let's finish what we started, just unlock the door!~"

. . .

 

"You can't lock me out forever, I was **meant** to be yours"

. . .

 

"You're testing my patience Saihara-chan. FINISH WHAT WE BEGAN"

 

**[And when the highschool gym goes BOOM! with everyone inside. Pchw! Pchw! Pchw!]**

Ouma took in a deep breathe and exhaled. He can't loose his 'cool' just yet. "Please", he whined, "You'll _love_ it as much as I will! Just imagine it now, those filthy pigs feeling happy and cheering as they root for our school! Then.... ** _BOOM!_** Everyone starts screaming and panicking, trying to find a way out until one final thought goes through their mind! ' _We're gonna die!_ '"

The thought of hearing agonized and horrified screaming made Shuuichi's heart sink.

"After that's done with, we'll place _this_ in the rubble"

 

**[In the rubble of their tomb, we'll plant this note explaining why they died!]**

 

"We the students of Hope's Peak High"

"Will **die** "

"Our burnt bodies may finally get through to you"

"Your society churns **slaves and blanks** "

" **No thanks** "

"Signed the Students of Hope's Peak High"

" **GOODBYE** "


End file.
